


[VID] To Touch the Face of God

by Destina



Category: From the Earth to the Moon (TV), The Dream Is Alive, The Right Stuff (1983)
Genre: Astronauts, Gen, Joyful, Outer Space, Space Exploration, Video, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destina/pseuds/Destina
Summary: From Chuck Yeager, to the Mercury 7, and on to Apollo and the Space Shuttle Program (STS) - a very human history of the triumphs, joys, and tragedies of the USA's journey into space.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	[VID] To Touch the Face of God

**Author's Note:**

> This vid premiered at VividCon in 2008, and it remains very personal to me, and dear to my heart. I was hesitant to put it online for a long time, but it seemed like it was time. Thank you to everyone who has shared their feelings about 'the space vid' with me over the years.
> 
> For my dad, who helped send humankind to the moon and to the stars - with love.

password: spacevid


End file.
